


Taken

by Evil_Erato, thegirlwhoknits



Series: Side by Side [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Erato/pseuds/Evil_Erato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you’re still,” he paused, huffing out a sharp breath through his nose, “friends with Scott and the others, but you and I?  We’re partners. You’re mine.”  Chris looked right into Allison’s eyes as he finished speaking, holding her gaze for long seconds.</p><p>

“It goes both ways, you know. If I’m yours, you’re mine.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up! Bitchinachinashop fell down the stairs and gave herself a concussion, impairing her editing abilities. Next part should be up more promptly. Comments and kudos will encourage us to write faster!

Wild howling filled the air, and Chris cocked his gun as it moved closer, preparing to shoot the rogue omega they’d come to hunt.  It had been terrorizing the area for two weeks, attacking and killing teenage girls, adding one more stressor to the small number of people equipped to deal with the supernatural in Beacon Hills. 

Tensions were still strained between the local werewolves and the Argents, but the groups had come to a truce in the wake of the Alpha pack dissolving and the disappearance of Jennifer Blake.  Chris was proud of Allison, proud of her idea for a new Code, and he knew she was deeply pleased that it was instrumental in finalizing the truce with the wolves. Now was the first test of the truce.  When the groups had figured out it was a rogue omega causing the deaths, Chris had volunteered to take the wolf down. With the Hales effectively out of the picture, Scott and Isaac being hypervigilant over Melissa, and the twins still an unknown factor, it seemed a logical decision.

He and Allison had worked together, creating a plan to lure and trap the rogue wolf.  When she volunteered herself as bait, Chris didn't protest.  It might have been a residual effect of their family’s matriarchal culture, but he thought it had more to do with the changes in his relationship with Allison.  They were equals now, partners in all senses of the word.   

The sound of Allison crashing through the brush towards him sharpened his focus, and he aimed his gun in that general direction, ready to back her up.  She slid through the trees directly in front of him, grabbing her bow from where she’d stashed it before standing, turning, and shooting in one perfectly fluid motion.  Her arrow protruded from the werewolf’s chest, staggering it backwards.

Chris's eyes were lit by an inner fire as he strode forward, shooting until the rogue omega’s body stilled, an unexpected shaft of sunlight falling over its motionless face.  He gave a surprisingly wolfish grin once he confirmed the wolf’s death, holstering his weapon as he turned to Allison.  He stood watching as she slowly lowered the bow, the predatory smile still on his face.  She caught his gaze confidently, and a fierce wave of desire swept through him.  This gorgeous, deadly woman was _his—_ his to fight beside, to fight for, his partner in all things, no matter what society might say.   Her hair was pulled back in a smart ponytail, clothing hugging her trim body, and he felt an animalistic urge to mate. 

He stepped purposefully towards her, taking the bow from her hands and dropping it at their feet as he walked her backwards against the nearest tree.  Almost growling, he captured her mouth in a brutal, possessive kiss.  She opened easily beneath him, letting him take what he wanted, what he needed.  She panted, mouth parted as he scraped his teeth down her neck and reached between them to roughly open her jeans.  She mirrored his actions, thumbing the button on his jeans and jerking the zip down before reaching around to slip her hands down past his underwear and dig sharp fingers into the bare skin of his ass.

Chris grunted, biting hard at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he shoved her jeans and panties down her legs, leaving her exposed to the cool air.  He used his superior strength to turn Allison around to face the tree, and her arms automatically went around it so she could steady herself.  Grasping his hot, heavy cock in one hand, he gave it a few quick jerks before pulling Allison's hips back and roughly probing her cunt with his fingers.  He felt her wet heat surround his fingers, and by the slickness she was clearly turned on by the somewhat callous treatment, by the adrenaline from the hunt.  He couldn’t wait to get his dick into that tight, wet place and with no warning he pulled his fingers free, shoving his cock into her in one quick slide.  She groaned at the intrusion, loving the stretch his girth gave as he began pistoning his hips, taking her with short, sharp thrusts.  His grip was bruising on her hips, the rhythm of his thrusts pushing her body back and forth. Chris gave a pleased, growling hum as he watched his cock slide in and out of her. 

The feel of Allison around him, nothing between them, was heady, and Chris loved it like this, loved feeling her slick folds embrace his dick.  It was almost too much to bear, the heat and closeness engulfing his senses, and they were both panting, trading soft moans as the pleasure built.  "Come on, do it," Allison ground out, voice low as she braced herself firmly, pushing roughly back onto his cock and squeezing him with her cunt.  Chris gave a muffled curse, rabbiting his hips as he reached up and squeezed at a breast, other hand still clutching at her hip as he pumped.  His heart was pounding in his chest, and all he could hear were the harsh grunts and heaving breaths they were both expelling into the air around them.  Finally, close to orgasm, he pulled out at the last possible second before coming hot and wet against her ass.  He held his dick as it pumped, a primal pleasure bursting through his chest as he watched the stringy, white fluid paint her skin. 

After it was over, he loosened his grip and rubbed a bit of the cooling semen into the skin on her ass.  Her eyes were still glowing with lust as she turned her head to look at him, but she smirked.  “I knew we should’ve started bringing condoms when we went hunting. Or at least wet wipes.”

He chuckled breathlessly, removing his hands and straightening his own clothes as she shucked her jeans and panties the rest of the way off.  Lacking any wipes, she used her underwear to clean herself off as much as possible.  Chris took them from her, stuffing them in his back pocket as she wriggled into her jeans without them. 

 

They buried the omega’s body as quickly as possible in order to have time to shower before their meeting with the pack.  Allison put on a long-sleeve shirt, despite the relative warmth of the evening, and wound a light scarf around her pale neck.  The irritation he felt at knowing she’d borrowed it from Isaac was eclipsed by the fact that she was using it to hide _his_ marks.

They drove to the Stilinski house, which had become the _de facto_ pack meeting place after the first time Scott’s FBI dad had walked in on a meeting at the McCall residence. The ride was quiet but companionable; the fluid rhythm of their hunting had spilled over into the more domestic areas of their lives, from their morning routines to cooking dinner. 

The sheriff’s car was gone, so they walked in unannounced, werewolf senses making knocking superfluous.  Scott’s makeshift pack was lounging about the living room, paired up for the most part, except for Lydia.  The twins still weren’t quite trusted enough for official pack meetings, though they were welcome at social events.  Scott was sharing an oversized armchair and a plate of pizza with Isaac; Stiles was at one end of the worn blue sofa, Peter lounging much closer to him than was strictly necessary.  The teenager looked slightly unnerved by this, but wasn’t, Chris noticed, making any attempt to move away.  _That_ was a pair of evil geniuses who bore watching, especially if things went the way he suspected Peter wanted them to.  _Not that I have much room to judge,_ he thought wryly.  Lydia sat as far away from the pair as humanly possible, pointedly ignoring Peter.

Chris sat in the remaining armchair and Allison perched next to him on the armrest.  He resisted the urge to rest his hand on the small of her back.  Everyone turned their attention to them politely, apart from Peter, who was still regarding the moles on Stiles’s neck thoughtfully.  A fact the teenager was clearly aware of, given the flush rising in his cheeks and the laser-sharp focus he was giving Chris. 

At Scott’s slight nod—the boy really was becoming a good Alpha—he gave his report.  “The omega’s been killed and disposed of.  It took us a bit to draw him out; clearly he’d become aware of the attention his killings were attracting.  He was laying low in a den near the western edge of the preserve.  We had to lure him away from it to a good ambush spot, but after that it was pretty easy to take him out.  He had obviously gone a bit feral, and he was fairly weak, relatively speaking.”

“We appreciate your help with this—” Scott started to respond, but Stiles interrupted him.

“Lured him away?” he asked sharply. “What, did you rattle a bag of treats at him and call, ‘Here, doggy’?”

Allison laughed.  “I think it’s pretty clear he wasn’t that interested in _dog treats_.”  She smirked.  “We just gave him something… _interesting_ to chase.”

“What?” Scott asked, bewildered.

“She means she used herself as bait,” Stiles clarified, with the patience that came from years of explaining things to his best friend.

Scott abruptly rose out of his chair, a thunderous look on his face.  "You let her use herself as _bait?”_    He glared at Chris, a swift flash of red flickering in his eyes.

Chris rose as well, more calmly but with no less steel in his gaze.  “I didn’t _let her_ do anything.  It was her plan, it was a good one, and she executed it flawlessly.  She’s a trained, experienced hunter, and _I_ trust her to take care of herself.”  Everyone in the room heard the silent addition to his speech: _That’s something you never did.  That’s why you lost her._

“She may be an experienced hunter but I don’t appreciate my friends - my _pack -_ endangering themselves unnecessarily.  You should have called us for back-up.”  The Alpha’s eyes were completely red now, and his claws were starting to emerge.  Isaac looked like he wanted to head for the hills. Peter had finally turned his attention away from Stiles and was regarding the standoff with his trademark knowing smirk.  Lydia was inspecting her nails with a look of complete indifference to the potential bloodshed.

“You may think of her as pack, but she’s **_my_** partner, and I can judge whether her methods are unnecessary or not.”

Stiles stood and gripped Scott’s shoulder, ready to try to hold him back if necessary. Allison touched Chris’s arm lightly, and he relaxed a bit, stepping back to allow her room to get between them.

“Scott, Chris is right.  I knew what I was doing, I wasn’t in any unreasonable danger, and I _can_ handle myself.  I appreciate your concern, but it really isn’t needed in this case.  The omega is dead, no one was so much as bruised,” Peter snorted quietly, and she shot him a quizzical look, “and the problem is solved.  I think it’s best if we leave for tonight.  If there’s anything you need to fill us in on, Stiles can tell me tomorrow during our sparring session.”

 

The ride home was just as silent, but considerably less companionable.  Chris steeled himself for an outburst when they got home, and he wasn’t disappointed.  As soon as the elevator doors closed, she whirled on him, her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t think that little display of territory-marking went unnoticed,” she remarked with an edge to her voice.  “Scott’s not a threat to you.  He’s with Isaac now, and he’s just concerned with being a good Alpha and keeping his pack safe.”

Chris stared at her, eyes narrowed as he read her face. "He may be with Isaac, but Scott's feelings for you are greater than you're giving him credit for.  Don't be naïve, Allison." 

The elevator dinged and Chris stalked off down the hall, Allison following in his wake while unwinding the scarf from her neck. In the master suite Chris was perched on one leg, bending to pull roughly at his sock before switching legs and repeating the maneuver. Straightening, he turned to face Allison before silently before padding over to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry.”  His voice was quiet, eyes gazing over her shoulder instead of looking straight at her. “I know you’re still,” he paused, huffing out a sharp breath through his nose, “friends with Scott and the others, but you and I?  We’re partners. You’re _mine_.”  Chris looked right into Allison’s eyes as he finished speaking, holding her gaze for long seconds.  Her lips curved into a slow, lazy smile as the silence stretched between them.

“Oh, am I?” Amusement bubbled through her words as she wrapped her arms around Chris’ neck.

“You know you are.”  Chris nuzzled behind her ear as he spoke, breathing in her sweet smell as she combed her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.  He hummed softly in pleasure, running his nose over the shell of her ear. Suddenly her grip tightened and she pulled his head back, her smile now predatory as her eyes looked him over.

“It goes both ways, you know. If I’m yours, you’re _mine_.”  She leaned in, nipping at Chris’s bottom lip before releasing him from her grasp.  A quick press of lips and then she walked past him and out the door, clearly heading to her own room, leaving Chris with a wry smile on his face as he began to disrobe. 

 

Chris was sitting in bed, naked to the waist and pillows supporting his back, as he thumbed through his phone.  He glanced up when he heard his door open, a pajama-clad Allison letting herself in.  Chris raised his eyebrows in a silent question as she strode forward, but he knew this was a visit with a purpose as soon as he saw what she was wearing - a short, silky, royal blue nightie and nothing underneath. 

“We have unfinished business,” she said clearly, plucking the phone from his hands and depositing it on the nightstand.  Pulling the covers back, she quickly straddled his lap and he could feel the heat of her against his groin as she settled firmly into place.  Chris skimmed his hands up her thighs, crumpling the soft fabric of her nightie as he stroked over her hips.  As expected, she was bare beneath the fabric and his cock twitched inside his underwear. 

His eyes roved over her blue clad body, enjoying the image. “I didn’t think you were joining me tonight.” Hands burrowing under fabric, his warm palms skimmed up her sides before pausing briefly at her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples, then gliding back down. He repeated his actions, quietly enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his hands.

“Liar,” she said, voice gently mocking.  She shivered, the feather-light touch of Chris’ hands hitting sensitive spots. “You don’t get to have all the fun, you know that. We’re partners, aren’t we? Equals now?” She rubbed her body against his as she caught his lips in a burning kiss, moaning sharply into his mouth when he gripped her hips a bit too tightly.  “Careful,” she murmured, “I think you left some bruises there already today.”  Chris loosened his grip, gently pushing her away so he could lift the flimsy fabric of her nightie up and off her body.  She smiled down at him as she cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t you think you’re overdressed for this?” He gave a quiet huff of laughter and nudged her off his lap, quickly stripping himself of his only piece of clothing. 

“Happy now?”

“Very." Allison returned to her place in his lap, his arms wrapping around her as she trailed kisses across his shoulder.  Chris squeezed her tightly and she twined her arms around him in return, sharing in the fierce embrace before pulling them both upright and raking her nails in a slow slide up his back.  He gave a heavy sigh at the sensation, warmth and desire blooming through him as his cock slowly filled.  She smiled to herself as she felt him hardening beneath her, and she knew he could feel the increasing wetness seeping from her cunt. Allison loved this, the power she had over him, knowing that he was hers as much, if not more, than she was his. They continued kissing, hands roving over one another’s bodies - the hard curve of bicep, the soft flesh of breast - parting only to pant lightly against kiss swollen lips. 

Chris toyed with her breasts, pinching at her nipples before mouthing at them greedily, kissing all over the pale, creamy skin of her chest and neck.  Her breasts ached, nipples tight and begging for more attention than he was giving them.  She tweaked her own nipple to relieve the ache while he ran his lips over the darkened mark on her neck, lapping gently at the skin.  Chris’ heart pumped faster as he felt an echo of his earlier animal behavior rush through him as he licked and nipped at the marks he had left on Allison earlier in the day.   He reached a hand between them, rubbing lightly against her warm, damp quim before adjusting his now fully hard cock to a better position. 

Allison pushed him back against the pillows before reaching over to the nightstand, fumbling through the drawer for a condom.  Chris ran his hands up and down her thighs, watching as she carefully pulled the latex sheath from its wrapper and rolled it down his dick before smiling up at him through her mussed hair. “Less mess,” she said, with a quick wrinkle of her nose.  Retaining her hold on his cock, Allison shifted around until the head was at her entrance then quickly sank down onto him, giving a sharp inhale as she did so.  She started to move, slick noises filling the air, but after a few moments Allison’s movements slowed.  She reached out to grab at his shoulders, hugging him close.  “Want you on top,” she murmured. “Want to feel you all over.”

Chris wrapped his arms around her again, giving a brief squeeze as he kissed her, then they repositioned themselves, his cock sliding out in the process.  Bracing himself over her, Allison maneuvered his dick between her folds and into her cunt before he started moving in an easy rhythm.  She ran her hands up his arms then down his back, feeling the strong muscles at play under her fingertips before grinning to herself and digging her nails into his skin.  He grunted, hips slamming into hers with a forceful thrust, and she reveled in the sensation.  He watched as her eyes closed tightly and her mouth sighed open, then whispered fiercely into her ear, “If you wanted it hard, you should’ve just said so.”

Allison opened her eyes at that, stared at him as he resumed his easy pace, then gave a mock glare. Her legs came up to cross behind his back as she levered her body up into his before giving a sharp nip to his ear. “I want it _hard.”_ Chris bared his teeth and began to pound into her, their bodies moving in a fierce rhythm.  “Oh, yessss…just like that,” she moaned, urging him on with her breathy pants, with the way she kept dragging her nails up and down his back.  He was breathing hard, giving small grunts as he slammed his hips back and forth, as lines of fire sizzled across his back.  He changed his angle slightly and Allison gave a muffled cry before shoving a hand between them to work at her clit.  He was hitting all the right spots now, and she could feel the tension building in her body.  She was full, the pressure was _perfect_ , and she worked herself with nimble fingers, gliding over and around the hard nub, while her panting cries to fill the room.

Within moments she could feel her orgasm starting to crest, and as the pleasure rolled through her, as her muscles clenched and released in waves, she buried her face in Chris’ shoulder, biting and sucking at the corded muscle instead of screaming aloud.  He groaned, hips moving in staccato rhythm before the final, uneven thrusts of his own orgasm. 

He collapsed on top of Allison, sweaty bodies sticking and sliding as they caught their breaths, her hands moving up and down Chris’ flanks, gentling him.  As their breathing calmed and their skin cooled, he finally rolled off to the side, both of them staring up at the ceiling, shoulders bumping gently.  Allison rolled over, resting her head on his chest, and trailed a fingertip across his skin.  He disposed of the condom as neatly as possible without dislodging her, then pulled the covers up both over both their shoulders.

“Mmm…sleepy,” she mumbled, making a token effort to move.

“Stay,” he said quietly into her hair, wrapping his arm around her.

She nodded half-consciously, nuzzling closer into his side.  His heart gave a peculiar twinge, and he tried to focus on the moment, her warmth next to him, her quiet breathing against his chest.  Sooner rather than later, they were going to have to discuss the future…and he wasn’t at all sure of his place in Allison’s view of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Night In the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072924) by [warinalake007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warinalake007/pseuds/warinalake007)




End file.
